The Girl I See A Sai Oneshot
by Aceofhearts126
Summary: You never considered yourself "beautiful" that is till Sai showed you the girl he sees...    Sai  c  Naruto  I own nothing... except the plot and a huge bag of Halloween candy! ;D


The Girl I See: A Sai One Shot

"Ah..." you stretched, balancing in your tree. It was a bright beautiful morning and the sun was trying to find a way through the lush green canape of leaves that surrounded you. Sitting on a branch, swinging your right leg back and forth, you listened to the sounds of the forest. Then you heard the sound of light footsteps, they were so light you almost missed them.

'Those footsteps can only belong to one person.' you thought,

"Sai." you whispered quietly, you searched the ground below for any sign of him. Finally you spotted him a few feet away, leaning against a tree. He was drawing something.

'Wait, is he drawing this tree?' you asked yourself, just then he looked straight up at you. You closed your eyes before you could make eye contact.

'Why is he drawing me? I told him it was a waste of time and paper.' you asked yourself thinking of what happened the last time.

**Flashback**

You were lying in the grass enjoying the warm sun and cool breeze, when you felt like you were being watched. You turned your head to see none other than Sai, and you then thought 'He's drawing me ME, I was the last person any sane artist would draw!'

"Sai what are you doing?" you asked watching him draw.

"I am drawing." he answered in a flat tone.

"I know that, but I guess I mean what are you drawing?" you questioned.

"You." he said again with no emotion. Your body stiffened.

"Why?" you asked. At this he stopped mid-stroke, he looked you in the eyes then his traveled up and down your body. You felt a blush heating up your face, finally his eyes locked with yours.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked bluntly.

"Uhh, because I am not worth drawing. It's a waste of time and paper." You replied.

"Who told you that?" he questioned you.

"No one." you answered quietly,

"Then why do you think you're not worth drawing?" he asked. You sat up and hugged your knees, turning your face so you were looking out across the lake you were by.

"I just know I am not as pretty as most girls. I mean, I act like a guy half the time." you stated resting your head on your knees, it was quiet for a moment. You heard Sai put his sketch pad down and walk to you. He crouched down and just stared at you till you looked at him.

"What?" you asked,

"Is that what you really think?" he answered your question with a question.

"Yes." you replied Sai grabbed your hand and pulled you up so you were standing.

"Sai wha..?" You didn't get to finish.

"Shh," was all he said as he led you to the water's edge. Sai crouched down and pulled you with him. He let go of your hand and pointed at your reflections.

"That's the girl I see. A beautiful girl, a girl worthy of being drawn." he stated bluntly. You stared at your reflection for a moment, a lump formed in your throat and tears formed behind your eyes.

"Sai that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, thank you." you whispered, and then stood up turning to leave.

"But I still think you shouldn't draw me." you said, walking away. You could feel his eyes on your back. You walked past his sketch pad, sneaking a glance at his sketch. You froze.

'Wow, Sai put so much detail in to it. He made me look perfect!' you thought to yourself. You snapped out of it as Sai picked up his sketch pad.

"You like it?" Sai says smiling what looked to be a real smile. You smile then roll your eyes.

"Show off." You say in a sing song voice. You hear him chuckle. Then you start to head back to the village, you can lightly hear him follow.

**End of Flashback**

You smile at the memory and open your eyes, but almost fall out of the tree from fear. Sai's face was inches from yours. Sai steadies you by putting one hand on the small of your back and the other on your elbow.

"Sai what are you doing!" you asked loudly.

"Keeping you from falling out of the tree." Sai says with a fake smile.

"Oh really now? Because it looked like you were trying to scare the hell out of me, which you did." you said. Sai was still holding you. He smiled that fake smile.

"Sorry I did not intend to frighten you Y/N." Sai smiled

"So what did you intend to do?" you asked,

"This." Sai said leaning in. You felt his soft lips press against yours, after a few seconds you kissed back. Soon you had to break apart for air. Sai just stared into your eyes, and then smiled. It was fake, which made you frown. There was a moment of silence.

"What's wrong?" Sai asked now frowning too.

"It wasn't a real smile, it was your fake one." you replied sadly.

"Oh, I am sorry, but I am not sure how to smile." he whispered, you smiled.

"Sai, I can help if you would like me to?" you asked,

"Of course." he replied.

Sai and you now sat at the bottom of the tree, facing each other.

"Sai I want you to relax, don't try to force any emotions." you told Sai,

"Okay." he said doing as he was told.

"I am going to say something, I want you to just do or say what feels right. You know, go with the flow." you instructed. Sai nodded closing his eyes, relaxing.

"Sai, I love you." The words left your mouth before you could think it through. Yes you loved him, but if he ready to know this, you didn't know. A real smile formed on Sai's lips,

"I love you too Y/N." he said still smiling, Sai opened his eyes to see tears running down your face. He was going to ask what was wrong, but you tackled him in a bear hug before he could.

"Sai I am so happy you feel that way!" you yelled,

"Y/N why are you crying if you are happy?" Sai asked, confused. You started to laugh lightly as you sat up.

"Sai, these are tears of joy. You know, if someone is really happy they start to cry." you explained.

"Oh." he said wiping your tears away, Sai then moved so he was sitting with his back ageist the tree. He pulled you on to his lap and you rested your head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Y/N maybe you can help with some other stuff." he suggested with a sly grin,

"Um, Sai have you ever by chance, I don't know, read Kakashi's book?" you asked nervously, Sai just looked away and smirked. You swallowed loudly.

'What did I get myself into? Oh well, might as well have some fun. But tomorrow I am going to talk to Kakashi about letting people like Sai read that book.' you thought before saying.

"Sure, Sai. I would love to, but we should probably go to your apartment." Sai's smirk turned into a wide grin.

"Glad to hear so."

From then on you loved when Sai would draw you, and you were so happy to be with him. You always felt beautiful; well maybe because Sai told you so everyday. A few months after you began dating, you moved in with Sai, and were now engaged to him. You never felt self-concious again and it was all because Sai showed you your reflection. He showed you the you that you never noticed when you were too busy to look at your reflection. Now you know that you are worth drawing and you are worth the time and paper. Just like everyone out there is too, no one should feel that their not worth it, it took Sai to show you, hopefully everyone else will learn this too.


End file.
